


I'll Give To You What Money Can't Buy

by LongLiveDrake



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Smut, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveDrake/pseuds/LongLiveDrake
Summary: Reader is Rafe Adler's assistant and researcher. You get pulled into his world and obsession of searching for Avery's treasure. What started as a relaxing job quickly became a action, lust-filled adventure. What will happen when Rafe reaches his breaking point and someone new helps you put things into perspective?Some of the storyline will be similar to A Thief's End and some bits will change.





	1. Chapter 1

“Coming!” You called from your desk in your expensive hotel room in downtown Washington, DC. Pushing yourself away from your work area, you stood up with a stretch. You hurried over to the door and swung it open.

“Rafe…you’re back early. No luck?” You asked, puzzled. You weren’t expecting him back until at least another 2 hours or so. You noticed his hands were empty, which wasn’t a good sign.

Rafe Adler marched in past you, whilst you held the door open. He was wearing a black shirt with some dark jean pants and boots, looking casual but also smart.  
“Y/N, the facts you gave me didn’t work. You said the museum had the Saint Dismas cross on display.” He said, sounding somewhat irritated.

“What?” This was brand-new news to you. You had been tracking down the cross for months. You grabbed your laptop and looked through your research again.  
“I could’ve sworn …” Upon looking, you saw that the cross now wasn’t there as it had been moved to an undisclosed location somewhere in Europe.

You stood up to face Rafe, who had dark circles under his eyes. “I’m sorry. I really thought it was there.” You bit your lip in worry.

“So, now what do you suggest?” he hissed.

“Leave this to me. I’ll spend tonight looking at other ways we can get that cross.” It’s true, you had been off your game lately and sometimes missing valuable clues but your boss’s pressure on you didn’t help.

Rafe nodded in defeat. “Fine.” He leaned towards you and kissed you on the forehead. You always thought that when he did this it wasn’t out of kindness, more possession and control on his behalf. This wasn’t new to you. Sometimes the two of you would get cosy but it never went anywhere. The two of you hadn’t even kissed. Only occasionally, he would sleep in your bed but it didn’t lead to anything.

“I want the cross’s location first thing in the morning.” He called as he left the room to go to his own. Slamming the door, you were now left alone.

The sun was setting in the cold bleak winter sky. You slipped off your sweatpants and t-shirt, revealing your underwear. Making your way into the bathroom, you turned on the taps of the shower. You unclasped your lace bra and pulled down your panties and stepped into the hot shower allowing the water to run through your hair and over the curves of your body.

The remainder of the night you researched and made various phone calls as to where the cross now was. After, numerous dead ends you stumbled upon the Rossi Estate. You had heard about the Rossi family and knew they were as corrupt as they come. Every so often they would hold extravagant parties and auctions at their mansion in Italy. You remember once hearing from an old contact of yours who attended an occasional black market auction so you thought you give them a call. After getting the contact number of the Rossi Estate, you phoned them, stating you were the assistant of Mr Rafe Adler they invited you to the party in Italy along with sending you the brochure of all items up for auction.

You printed out the item list. You let out a sigh of relief when you saw the Saint Dismas idol in all its glory on the list of items. It was already 2:15am and you were exhausted. Climbing into bed, you switched off the light and fell sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The night’s sleep didn’t seem long enough. You groaned and rolled over when you heard your phone ringing. Still half asleep, you grabbed your iPhone and accepted the call.

“Yes?” You grumbled to the person on the other end.

“Y/N,” Rafe’s stern voice called through the phone. “Meet me in the hotel lobby in 20 minutes. I expect you have good news.” He hung up, leaving you there to wake up fully.

You rolled out of bed in a sleepy manner and washed your face. Throwing on jeans, a jacket and boots and brushing your hair through, you left the room to meet Rafe with the Rossi auction list in your hand. Rafe was already waiting when you arrived which was never a good thing. He hated waiting for anyone.

“Morning,” you greeted with a dazed smile.

“I hope you found where the second cross is.” Rafe replied with a grumpy look. _He obviously didn’t sleep well…_

“Morning to you too…” You sarcastically said. After seeing his annoyed response, you knew he definitely wasn’t in the mood for your jokes.

You held up the auction list, “It’s in Italy.” You pointed to the address and passed him the invitation to the party.

“Care to explain.”

You explained to him the black market auction held at the Rossi Estate and advised him the cross would be there, that be if Rafe was willing to go to Italy. Stupid statement. Rafe was willing to fly to the flippin’ moon if it meant he got Avery’s treasure.

“Well then, we leave for Italy tonight. Make sure you arrange the plane,” he demanded.

“Already done,” you said proudly, knowing you took the initiative to book the private jet to Italy last night. Yes, that’s how rich Rafe Adler was.

“Good girl,” he praised. You hoped you had made it back into his good books.

“I’m going to talk through things with Shoreline. We leave at 6pm.” Rafe left you and went on with his day, leaving you to yourself.  
Later that day, you had packed your bags and were waiting for 6pm. And although, you knew you still had more things to do for Rafe, you took the advantage of ordering some room service and watching trashy American TV.

A black SUV stopped outside Rafe’s private jet, which was waiting to take you to Italy. Rafe had a sense of calmness about him. Something you didn’t experience often. You jumped out the car and looked around. “Where is everyone? Where are Nadine and Lt. Orca?” Usually they would travel with you to locations where you needed them.

“They are taking a separate plane.” Rafe wrapped his arm around your waist and led you up the plane steps and into the luxurious private jet.  
“So…it’s just us?” You would never get used to the luxury of such transportation.

“It’s just us.” Rafe sat down next to you on the cream leather seat. You could tell Rafe was excited to get the cross. These were the moments you enjoyed him the most. His smile was one from a kid in a candy shop. It lit up whenever he talked about the treasure. You would know because you were the same. Or you were in the past before everything got so tortuous and intricate.

You kicked off your trainers and curled your legs up onto the seat where you two were sitting. Much to your surprise, Rafe pulled your legs over onto his lap and held them comfortable. You liked this feeling. It felt normal and god, did you miss normal. Ever since you started working for Rafe it had been a roller-coaster to say the least. You weren’t certain of everything he’s done but you knew he had done some shady shit. He had briefly told you about the panama prison but nothing in detail. All you knew was that it didn’t go to plan.

Rafe rubbed your ankles and legs, making you rest your head back on the sofa and enjoy the feeling.

“Have you ever been to Italy?” you asked, closing your eyes.

“Yes, a few times. My family use to have a villa in Sorrento.”

_Idiot. Of course he had been there_. What was it with you at this moment wanting to make small talk? Rafe hated small talk. Two things he hated, time-wasters and small talk.  
You swung your legs back down and snuggled into Rafe’s arm. He rested his head against your and you could feel his steady breaths. You drifted in and out of sleep. Every so often the air stewardess would come round and offer food and refreshments. This wasn't your first time on Rafe's jet but you knew it would be very difficult having to go back to economy class on a commercial plane.


	3. Chapter 3

**_One Year Ago_ **

You looked up at the modern-looking office building in New York City, as people rushed past you during rush hour. Taking one last look at the business card you held in your hand, you double checked you were at the right place.

 **Rafe Adler**  
**Art and Antiques Dealer**  
**JF Auction House**  
**525 W 19th St,**  
**New York, NY**

 _This is it_. You thought and made your way ~~~~into the building, trying not to shake from nerves. You walked up to the reception desk, where sat a well-groomed lady. “May I help you?”

“Yes. My name is Y/N. I’m here for an interview with Mr Adler.”

“Ok,” she replied looking your name up on her computer. “Please, take a seat. Mr Adler will be with you shortly.” The lady went back to working on her computer.

You were somewhat intimidated by how perfect everything looked. It was spotless. White walls with a high ceiling. Businessmen and women came and went. A beep from your phone suddenly brought you back to reality. You took out your phone from your handbag and read the text.

 **Good luck today. We are so proud of you.**  
**Love Mum and Dad xxx**

You smiled with warmth and dropped the phone back into its original position. Your parents had always encouraged you with whatever you wanted to do.

A steady sound of shoes made their way across the marble floored lobby. You raised your head to see a handsome man dressed in dark grey suit. “Miss Y/L/N right?”

You scrambled to your feet and shook his hand. “Rafe… I… mean …Mr.…Adler.” You shakily greeted with a stutter, trying to not let your nerves get the better of you.

He gave you a warm smile. “Please follow me.” He led you to a large conference room which was equipped with all the latest technology. You both took a seat at the huge table.

Passing him your résumé, you explained things bit by bit. "...and here is where I interned for 6 months last year."

“I see you graduated from Princeton. Impressive.” He noticed. “I’m a Harvard man myself.” He almost sounded smug. There was always much debate whether Harvard or Princeton was the better school. “And then you went on to do your Master’s Degree in Maritime History specializing in piracy.”

You held your hands together in your lap. “That is correct, yes.”

“And you’ve been researching Henry Avery for the past 10 years. Is that true?”

“Yes, Mr. Adler.”

“Please, call me Rafe.” He pleaded, but almost sounding threatening. “And what do you know about his treasure?”

“I know enough that no-one has yet found it despite the efforts and that he was one of the most ruthless pirates of that time with his treasure amounting to the equivalent of $400 million.” You said, with an obvious look.

“You know your stuff.” He eyed you. “And you have no interest in finding it yourself?”

“I don’t have the resources or money to do such things.” You took a sip of your water and rested it back on the coaster.

“I have to ask. What makes you think you think you’ll be suitable for this job?”

You swallowed hard from his sudden question. This guy was really grilling you and you could tell he was expecting answers. “Well, Henry Avery has been my life for the past 10 years and I’m not ready to let him go just yet.”

He studied your face for a second. “So, Y/N when can you start?” Rafe suddenly announced. He decided to give you a chance, despite you being young and lacking experience. However, he could tell from your research that you lived, breathed and dreamed Henry Avery.

After the successful interview in the city, you got the train back to your small and humble New Jersey town. You loved where you grew up and often thought about how perfect your childhood was.

You shook off your jacket and placed your handbag in the hallway. "I'm home!" You called through the house.

"Y/N!" You mum and dad walked into the hallway and greeted you with a hug. "How'd the interview go?"

"It was good. Great actually. He wants me to start as soon as possible." You told them, also seeming a bit shocked at how you actually got the job.

"I knew you would!" Your mum hugged you again. "Let's open the champagne!"

The three of you sat in the kitchen and toasted to your success. "To Y/N! Congratulations!"

You smiled fondly at your parents, knowing how lucky you were to have all their support and encouragement.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you ready?” Rafe asked as you opened your hotel room door, a place where you spend a lot of your time. You had on a sleek black dress that showcased your figure nicely along with a bare back as your hair was tied up. Rafe invited you to dinner that night in the restaurant of the hotel. You found the romantic lighting and gold chandeliers took a while to get used to but you knew these things were a weekly occurrence to Rafe. He was probably brought up on caviar and champagne from a kid. Couples and businessmen sat round the tables enjoying the exquisite dining experience. It definitely wasn’t a place for families.

You could tell from looking at the menu that it was expensive as it didn’t list any of the prices of the food.

“We’ll have a bottle of your finest champagne.” Rafe told the waiter.

You eyed him, wanting to know what he was thinking. “What’s the special occasion?” You questioned.

Rafe leaned over the table slightly and said in a hushed voice, “seeing as you managed to change the order of the auction in Italy, the Saint Dismas cross will be mine. Thank you, Y/N.” It was the first time you had ever heard Rafe saying thank you to you. Actually, it was the first time you’ve heard Rafe say thank you to anyone. However, his tone was kind and he sounded sincere for once in his life.

The waiter came back over and poured two very generous glasses of Dom Perignon. “Here’s to….Henry Avery!” Rafe toasted and you followed suit. You thought he was being rather optimistic but let him have it. The champagne was smooth and went down well.

“So, now we have our next step, I would like you to join me to the Rossi Estate auction tomorrow evening.” He began talking.

You weren’t quite sure why he wanted you by his side for the party as you knew Nadine was going as well. “What about Nadine?”

“Nadine isn’t there for the same reasons you will be. She’s there to make sure things so smoothly without interruptions. I need someone who will be with me when the auction starts and that’s you.”

“Like…your date?” You asked, almost nervous about the words leaving your mouth.

“Yes, you will be my date. Wear something nice.”

As the evening went on, the food and champagne didn’t stop coming and Rafe wouldn’t stop talking about work and Avery. The both of you were beginning to get almost tipsy from the endless glasses of champagne.

Rafe began, “And Shoreline will be-“

“-Can we please stop talking about work for 5 minutes?” You impatiently sighed.

Rafe looked taken back by your debate. From his confused face, you decided to keep on talking.

“All we talk about, day in day out, all night, is this damn treasure. I understand we are getting closer and closer to finding it but if we can’t even enjoy this nice place and the food and the little things then what’s the point?” You said sounding a little irritated, or maybe it was the alcohol talking.

Rafe ran his hand through his sleeked back hair and pursed his lips together. “Okay, then let’s talk about how sexy you look in that black dress this evening.”

You almost spat out your champagne from his sudden confession. _What did he just say?_

Blushing, you replied, “Umm…thanks?”

“I mean it, Y/N. It’s almost making me think things about you that should just be said in private, or in the bedroom.”

 _Where the hell is this conversation going?_ you thought in panic. When you meant not talk about work, you didn’t mean talk about how hot you looked in your dress. Sure, you had thought about you and Rafe more than once but never thought anything would happen. He was your boss after all.

“Rafe...”

Then, Rafe lifted his hand, signaling to the waiter he wanted the bill. “Just charge it to Mr. Adler, room 305.” He told the waiter and signed his name on the bill.  
Rafe stood up and held out his hand. “Come on. I want to show you something.”

You smiled in confusion. “Okay…”

Rafe and you walked out onto a large balcony overlooking the Amalfi Coast. It was stunning. The moon was shining down on to the dark black ocean. Except for the relaxing sound of waves breaking, it was peaceful. The lights from houses sparkled up the mountain and it was difficult to make out where the winding road was located. Rafe leaned against the stone balustrade. You wandered over to him.

“It’s gorgeous out here.” You remarked. “Italy truly is beautiful. Shame we are not going to be here for longer.”

“My parents use to bring me here as a child.” He looked at you but not being able to hold the gaze. “Those days are long gone.”

“Your parents…tell me a bit about them.” You could tell that no one has ever bothered to ask how his family or anything other than work. Rafe definitely was the type of person who wouldn’t open up to just anyone.

“Well, my mother passed away when I was 18. Cancer.” You held onto his hand for comfort. “And well, my father couldn’t have moved on quick enough. For him, my mother was always in the way. So, when she died he actually looked relieved.” A sad tone appeared in Rafe’s voice.

You frowned with sympathy. “I’m sorry. That must’ve been really difficult for you.”

Just as Rafe had let his guard down, he stood up straight and neatened his jacket. “We should get back upstairs. Tomorrow is what we came here for.”

The two of you made your way back upstairs. You weren’t sure what you were doing but something about Rafe always intrigued you. And sometimes, you grew tired of being alone every night.

In front of your door, you played around with your room key, not quite sure what was meant to happen next. “Do you want to come in…?” You asked hoping, but certain he would say no.

Rafe took the key from you and opened the door to your room. It smelled of your perfume and shower products, which enticed Rafe more and more. “Would you like a drink?” You offered, undoing the strap of your black heels and taking them off and throwing them in the corner. Rafe slipped off his dinner jacket and placed it neatly on the back of the chair. You pulled out a bottle of whisky from the cupboard and two glasses. You poured one and handed it to Rafe not even waiting for his answer.

His eyes hadn’t left you. He gazed at you with purpose. After downing his whisky down in one gulp, he put the glass on the sideboard. There wasn’t even enough time for you to pour yourself on before Rafe held your wrist and pulled you into his body. He knew what he wanted that night. You. “We both know I’m not here for the drink, Y/N.” He whispered seductively in your ear.

He stared at you with lust as your hands reached round to the back of his head and gripped his hair. Within seconds, his mouth collided with yours. You were already breathless from the lack of air but neither of you stopped. Each of you searching for the other's tongue.

Rafe took control and pushed you against the wall and lifted your arms above your head, not breaking the kiss. The kiss was full of lust and passion. He kissed your jaw, down your neck and along your collarbone, sending electricity through your body.

“Fuck, Y/N.” He breathed, not being able to get enough of your body. You squirmed slightly from the tickle but Rafe had a tight grip on your wrists, still held against the wall. He reached round to the back of your neck and untied the dress in one swift motion and gently pulling the dress down over your bare breasts, leaving you in just your black thong.  
You return the favor by beginning to unbutton his white shirt. The sight of his toned muscular chest peeped through his open shirt.

Knock knock.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Through the constant kissing, you begged, “Don’t answer it.”

Rafe continued caressing your body with his hands, letting them glide over your hips and between your thighs.

Knock Knock Knock.

The knocks on the door grew louder and more impatient as the seconds passed.  
“Rafe, Don’t.” You pleaded, wanting him not to break loose and answer the door but Rafe paused and pulled his lips away from yours.

“Who is it?” He called, knowing it must be important, both of you standing there waiting for a response from the other side.

“Orca. It’s important.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken advice, changed the thoughts into italics :)

“Orca. It’s important.” A gruff South African voice returned from outside. Rafe began to button up his shirt and neatened his hair. He glared at you, signaling for you to put your clothes back on.

“Are you serious?” You whispered, angry.

“Just do it.” He snapped back, also with a whisper. You did as you were told and slipped your dress back on as quickly as possible.

Rafe swung open the door and Nadine was already barging her way in, along with Orca in tow.

“Rafe, we have a problem,” Nadine began to explain. She eyed you and you could tell she was judging you. You didn’t have a problem with Nadine but you knew she had a problem with you. She always thought you cared too much about the history of the old buildings, whereas she’d blow everything to bits if it meant she’d get what she wanted. In her opinion, you were in the way. She thought she would've already found the treasure by now.

“It’s Victor Sullivan. He’s here in Italy planning to attend the auction tomorrow night.” Orca and Nadine stood in front of you talking to Rafe, almost pushing you out of the way.

Rafe’s face went from relaxed to tense in less than a second. “What?” He exasperated.

Nadine explained, “Exactly. Victor Sullivan. This means the whole game changes.”

“You really think he’s after the Saint Dismas cross?” You apprehensively asked.

That was obviously the wrong thing to say because Nadine and Rafe glared at you. “You don’t know Victor like we do. I don’t trust the old guy.” Rafe said as if you insulted him.

You took the chance to grab your heels and clutch bag and head out the door. None of them bothered stopping you. You needed some air and space away from them. Some moments you really missed your family. Ever since working for Rafe, you had almost lost contact with your parents and younger sister. With Rafe and how intense he was, it was difficult to have any normal relationship with them. Your sister was now at university, studying medicine. She was very clever and had a lot of potential. You missed how close you two used to be.

Wandering out of the hotel, still in your black dress and heels, you walked down the quiet cobbled streets of the old town in Italy. A few locals passed you, obviously on their way home, it being past 11pm. _I could really do with a strong drink right now_. You searched for a bar. Any bar. You didn’t care what it looked like as long as it served alcohol. You spotted a dive bar not too far from your hotel and sauntered in. It was a nice change after your ‘run in’ with Rafe.

The bar was dingy and a little grimy. You chose a wooden stool at the bar. No-one noticed you, even though you definitely looked out of place. Most of it was old men, who you could tell were all regulars, were drinking cold beer and playing cards at the tables in the corner.

The barman walked up and asked, “What do you want to drink?” in Italian.

“Something strong. I don’t care.” You replied. The barman poured a shot for you.

“Hmm, An American,” An amused voice asked with observation. His deep voice grabbed your attention. You looked over to see a rugged and handsome man, sitting a few bar stools down from you.

“New Jersey. You?” you stated and asked.

“Boston.” His accent definitely came through a little. He eyed you and your dress, thinking how this bar wasn’t a place for a girl like you.

“And what brings you to Italy?” You intruded, comfortable talking to this stranger. Sometimes talking to people you didn’t know were better than talking to the people you did know.

“Let’s just say I’m here to see an old friend. What about you?”

“Business.” You replied vaguely, downing your shot in one go.

He let out a small chuckle. “And so you’re in a bar like this alone after 11pm? Your job must suck.” He cockily said, taking a swig of his beer.“Hey, one more for her.” He told the barman. The barman brought over two more shots, one for each of you.

You looked at this man. He had four small birds tattooed on his neck and was wearing a plain white t-shirt on, showing off his arm and chest muscles. You could’ve sworn you drooled a little. From the looks of him, he must’ve been about in his 40s.

You took in his words and began to think deeply. He was right, sometimes your job did suck but again, you got to travel the world doing what you love, discovering ancient artifacts. Also, Rafe wasn’t all that bad. Yes, he had his moments but sometimes he was sweet…emphasis on the sometimes.

He got up and slid onto the stool next to you so you both were a lot more intimate. He had a slight smell of cigarettes and alcohol. “Cheers,” he said, raising his shot glass. You clinked it once with his and simultaneously you both threw back the liquor. Shot after shot the two of you shared stories about yourself. You scrunched your face up from the high alcohol volume. You laughed with him as the two of you struggled to contain composure.

“I used to be able to handle these things,” you admitted with a chuckle, placing down your fourth shot glass on the bar.

When you heard silence, you looked over and saw he wasn’t taking his eyes off you. He looked deeply into your eyes and a slight smile.

“What?” You asked, feeling a little embarrassed at his sign of interest in you.

“Just wondering what a beautiful girl like you is doing all alone late at night in a place like this…” the stranger confessed, alcohol already gone to his head.

You pondered his thought. “I’m asking myself the same thing.” You smugly replied with a sexy smile. _Ok, those shots have got me buzzed_. You glanced at your phone and saw the time. _1:30am? Shit_.

You stumbled onto your feet, reaching out for him for balance. “Whoa there tipsy,” he teased.

Then seven words left his mouth which surprised him as much as you. “Want to come back to my room?”

Without thinking, you nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

He was staying in a hotel fairly close which looked relatively okay. It definitely wasn’t as posh as your hotel but not everyone has as much money as Mr Rafe Adler.

He took hold of your hand and led you through the hotel corridor to his room. You heading was blurry and you even tripped a few times. It was dark and quiet. As you entered the room, he switched on a lamp by the bed. You looked around the room. It was quaint. Nothing fancy, but it was more your style. There were white sheets on the bed with a few pillows. It was neatly made making you think he hadn’t slept in it yet.

You placed your clutch bag down on the side table and sat down on the side of the bed. Your feet were killing you from wearing your heels for far too long. Without asking, the man bent down in front of you on the carpet and began taking off your heels. _Ok, I wasn’t expecting that._ you thought.

Next, he gently pulled up the hem of your long dress slightly and started placing feather like kisses on your ankles and slowly up your legs. It sent tingles all over your body. “Let’s get you out of this dress,” he softly said, pulling the dress even further up. You stood up and faced him. He untied the dress and let it fall to the floor. He tenderly placed his lips onto you and that’s when you melted into him. He kissed your neck, collarbone, perk nipples, naval and below.

A small moan escaped your mouth. “Mmm…” His tongue caressed you inch by inch. You pulled him up to your level and pulled his t-shirt over his head revealing his toned stomach. He was strong; there was no doubt about it. Unbuckling his belt, you reignited the kiss and pulled his jeans down. He carefully laid you down on the bed, lying on top of you. You could feel his throbbing erection through his boxers and every now and then it would stroke against your leg. Your hands glided over his ripped back, sending sensation down his spine. The more your bodies touched, the more you wanted each other.

You slid your hand into his boxers and got hold of his large, erect penis and began moving your hand up and down. You couldn’t wait to get him naked. Him, feeling the same, yanked off the boxers and pushed them off the bed, not caring where they landed. His hands kneaded your breasts seductively and you closed your eyes from his touch.

Next, he roughly pulled off your thong and entered two fingers to discover how wet you were. He pulled out a condom and tore it open with his teeth, then gliding it over his penis. Your legs tangled round each other as this man you’d just met positioned himself at your entrance. You gripped the bed sheets, ready for the painful pleasure you were about to endure.

However, even though it was clear you both had had a lot to drink, his touch was passionate and gentle which made you melt even more. He edged slowly into you and once he was inside he allowed you to accommodate to his size. He started off with slow and steady thrusts but soon began to quicken the pace. He took the opportunity of your parted lips to kiss you deeply, covering the moans with his mouth.

Your nails dug deeper into his back as you felt his length hit your walls. Sweat beads were forming on both of your foreheads from all the passion. His large rough hands held your body tightly ready for his nearing climax. You were also reaching your peak. The two of you gazed at each other as the smell of sex and hot bodies lingered the air.

Another 10 minutes of him pounding you hard, you shut your eyes tightly from the painful ecstasy running through your body as he thrusted 5 more times, his breaths getting heavier and heavier after each hit. You kissed the four birds on his neck as you felt him release himself into you. You had never had so much pleasure or satisfaction before. His hot and sweaty body collapsed onto yours and then he tiredly pushed himself to the side of you. He pulled the sheet over both of your naked bodies as he held you in his arms. He, surprisingly, kissed the side of your head as you drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ouch_. your eyes fluttered open, making your head hurt even more from seeing the light shine through the shutters. You had no idea what time it was. _Definitely not drinking ever again_. you warily sat up, clutching your head. Last night came flooding back to you. You were never the type of girl who would just sleep with anyone but then again, you weren’t mother Theresa either. You looked over and saw the stranger still sleeping deeply on his front with the sheet covering his lower half, leaving his strong back uncovered.

You crept out of bed and searched around for your panties and dress. You slipped it on and your heels and left the room quietly with your bag in your hand, not evening saying goodbye for getting his name. As you got back into your room and took a shower, you changed into some denim shorts and a plain tee. It was already passed midday.

Just as you switched on your phone, there was a loud rap at your door. Not hurrying, you opened the door to see a pissed looking Rafe standing there.

He pushed his way in without invitation. “Where the fuck have you been, Y/N?” He demanded.

You flinched slightly from his hostility. When you didn’t answer it made him angrier. “I’ve been calling you.”

“Sorry, my phone wasn’t on.” You shrugged, not bothering to give him any more information. He definitely didn’t need to know about your one night stand last night. Anyway, it was none of his business. You could sleep with who you wanted. You and Rafe weren’t together and you didn’t owe him anything.

Rafe shook his head with disapproval. “What’s with you?” he almost looked disgusted. He took hold of your hand loosely.

“I’m just tired.” You blankly said. He released your hand, wondering why your sudden change of feelings towards him.

“Well, the car is coming to pick us up at 6pm.” After no reply, Rafe got the hint that you didn’t feel like talking.

“I’ll just see you later. I have work to do.” You didn’t even bother bringing up the question of what you two did last night. You saw Rafe out, wanting some peace.

After 2 hours of research and the best nap you’ve ever had, it was time to get ready for the Rossi Estate. You chose to wear a long red dress with a slit up the leg. Your long dark hair, you left in natural waves, falling down your bare back. When the time arrived, you headed downstairs and saw Rafe waiting by the car, ready to take you to the event. He was wearing a white dinner jacket and black bow-tie. You had to admit, he looked handsome. He smiled at you as you appeared. You could tell he was excited to get the cross.

“You look beautiful,” he greeted you with a kiss on your cheek.

You smiled softly and neatened his jacket collar, “thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself.” The both of you climbed in the car and enjoyed the short car ride to the estate.

Once you arrived, it was overwhelming. The estate was huge, a lot bigger than you ever imagined. It was a typical Mediterranean mansion. Large iron gates at the front with a long stone driveway leading down to the main house. Rafe gripped your hand tightly. “Just remember what we are here for.” He reminded.

 _How could I forget?_ you sarcastically thought. The car pulled up outside and the driver held the door open for you to climb out. Rafe waited for you to slip your arm through his. You and Rafe walked into the party, along with various couples, who you could tell had more money than they knew what to do with. After all, you _had_ seen the auction list items with the bid starting at a minimum of €50,000. Yes, you knew Rafe wanted the cross but you told him it wasn’t all that necessary, saying there were other ways to find out the treasures location. However, Rafe didn’t listen. He wanted and needed that cross.

You had to admit, the Rossi Estate was truly one of a kind. The marble ceilings cascaded around cream and gold marble pillars. There were waiters walking around offering delectable canapés. Rafe led you into the ballroom where the auction would be taking place.

“This place is nice. You think once we find that treasure you’ll buy somewhere like this?” You joked, knowing full well it wasn’t about the money for Rafe. It was about more than that. It was about recognition he had always wanted.

Rafe leaned in towards you and said, “I’ll be back shortly. Just need to check on a few things.”

Usually, it was your job to check on a few things. “Oh, should I come-?” You asked, ready to follow him.

“No. Stay. Enjoy the party. Have a drink.” Rafe declined and secretly followed two men in tuxedos.

You searched around, hoping to see someone who knew. Much to your dismay, there was only Nadine. She was talking to an older man. The two of them seemed to be laughing with ease. You decided to wander over and join them. You approach warily.

“Hi…” you politely greet.

Nadine and the man turned and greeted you.

“Y/F/N Y/L/N…this is Victor Sullivan.” Nadine introduces you both. You shake his hand warmly.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Y/L/N,” Victor addressed you with a kind smile. “You’re here with Nadine?”

“No. She’s here with Rafe.” Nadine answered for you.

“Poor you,” Victor joked. You laughed along with him. _This man seems harmless_. You thought.

“Victor was just telling me about Nathan Drake and how he’s out of the game. Out as in ‘dead’?” Nadine asked. You had no idea who this Drake guy was but you stood there listening anyway, trying not to seem all that stupid and clueless.

“Out as in ‘retired’,” Victor continued, “last time I heard, he settled down, got married.”

“Well, then he might as well be dead, right?” Rafe laughed behind the three of you. You all turned to Rafe. _Oh shit_ you thought. You knew how Rafe felt about Victor Sullivan so this conversation wasn’t going to go without a hitch. “How long has it been?” Rafe asked Victor. “Ten years? Twelve?”

“Fifteen,” Victor corrected. _wow, fifteen years?_ It suddenly occurred to you that you knew nothing about Rafe’s life before you met him. Except that he went to Harvard. Rafe spent the following few minutes bragging about how his family business, now his business, was just his day job.

“You could probably afford to buy up everything on the block tonight,” Victor stated.

“These days I’m only looking for the good stuff.” Rafe announced, “Big scores.”

You rolled your eyes, knowing how Rafe got when it came to Avery and the treasure. Little did you know, Victor Sullivan also knew how Rafe got when it came to the treasure.

“Just between you and me, though Rafe, I did notice they changed the order. I think somebody might be trying to rig this auction,” Victor observed. You gulped, knowing it was you who used Rafe’s money to change the order.

Rafe pressed his lips together and agreed, “Hmm, well remember where we are. This crowd didn’t get rich by playing fair.”

You knew how Rafe had become so successful. Money. It was his money, or his father’s money you should say. Along with power. Yes, Rafe was smart but paying people to do his dirty work was far easier than doing it himself, that and also huge amounts of bribing. The sad truth was that rich people always got richer, by not playing by the rules.

Suddenly, Nadine stood closely next to Rafe, letting Victor know she was working with him. Just as you were about to open your mouth the auctioneer made her announcement. “In a few moments, we’ll begin bidding on our next item, an inlaid wooden crucifix from the Trott Estate.”

With that, you excused yourself. “I just need to go and freshen up. If you’ll excuse me.” You could feel the tension rising and decided it was best to leave the three of them to sort things out themselves. A few minutes later, you walked back into the ballroom and waited with Nadine at the back, drink in hand, whilst Rafe took the front, bidding paddle in hand.

The auction got on the way with Rafe starting the bid at €90,000. It was absurd the amount of money involved but you knew for Rafe, he could that kind of money in his sleep. Just as Rafe thought he was guaranteed the cross, Victor Sullivan’s paddle flew up. “Bene. We have €100,000 in the room.” The auctioneer cooed.

 _Fuck. This wasn’t the plan. If Rafe doesn’t get that cross, I’m as good as dead._ You panicked.


	8. Chapter 8

As Rafe and Victor Sullivan went back and forth out bidding each other, everybody was watching with anticipation. You watched Rafe closely, seeing him getting irritable. 

“Five hundred thousand!” Rafe called with impatience. “Let’s get this show on the road here!”

You remembered the first time you were surprised at how much money Rafe really had and how he had no problem spending it.

_You had been working for Rafe for a little over a month. It was late on a Friday evening and the office was empty with just a few lights on here and there. Usually, you would travel back to New Jersey to visit your family for the weekend but it was already past 9 o’clock. Switching off your computer and gathering your things together, you noticed Rafe still in his office. His elbows were resting on the desk with his head in his hands. Maybe something is on his mind, you thought._

_Standing up, holding you briefcase, you knocked twice on the open glass door to his office. “Hey…it’s late.”_

_“Y/N…you’re still here.” He coyly smiled._

_“I’ll let security know you’re still up here in the office, okay?” You kindly offered._

_Just as you were about to turn and leave, he called, “Would you like to grab a drink? I know a spot.”_

_As the two of you entered the 32 nd floor Blue Bar in downtown New York City, you were both greeted by a pretty host. She seemed to know Rafe and sat you at his regular table overlooking central park. Rafe sat across from you and gave you a naughty grin._

_“What?” You suddenly felt put on the spot._

_“Nothing. What’d you like to drink?”_

_“Umm…” you took a look at the menu but gulped from seeing the prices. $7850 for a bottle of whiskey? “I have no idea…” You were overwhelmed._

_He called over the waiter and ordered a bottle of champagne priced at a reasonably $1600. Wow, that’s almost my monthly salary._

_“That’s really not necessary,” you tried to reason but Rafe had made up his mind. “A glass of wine would’ve been fine…”_

_“Don’t worry about it, I got it.” He nonchalantly said. “You know, Y/N, if I want to treat you to something just let me.”_

_You felt nervous for some reason but weren’t sure why. “I appreciate it, I do but you shouldn’t be obliged to do stuff like this.”_

_“Why? Because you work for me?” Rafe relaxed and pulled his chair closer towards you. “Look, if I want to buy you a drink, I will. If I wanted to take you to Paris, I’d do it.” Rafe admitted, in a somewhat threatening but sweet manner. Rafe was odd like that. His tone could always be taken either way._

The gasping and chattering from guests brought you back to reality. Everyone looked a bit taken back by the outrageous bid. Victor Sullivan then knew how much this treasure meant to Rafe and how much he was planning on spending.

Without warning, the lights went out. You stood still, knowing you couldn’t see anything in the pitch black room. People whispered and silently panicked amongst themselves. The auctioneer assured the backup power will come on shortly. After what seemed like forever but was only in fact about 7 seconds, bright lights appeared from the ceiling, only to reveal that the cross was missing from the podium.

“It’s gone!” You heard people gasp. You look around and saw Victor Sullivan leaving through the back door on the other side. You ran over as best you could in your heels. Rafe met you at the back door, only to be stopped by a guard holding an automatic rifle. That was something you definitely you didn’t want to get in the way of.

Rafe, furious, threw his paddle down on the marble floor. “Rafe…” You comforted Rafe by placing your hands on his shoulders, trying to keep him calm. “We’ll get it, don’t worry.”

The ballroom remained on lock down and security scrambled. You suddenly heard the gunfire erupting outside. *Shit.*

Rafe paced back and forth, shouting at the staff to let him go. “What the f*** is going on? I demand you open these doors!” He shouted in their faces. People were staring.

“Rafe, it isn’t their fault. They are just doing their jobs.” You tried acting rational, but it was no use.

He gritted his teeth. “You’re right. It’s your fault.” Rafe turned, suddenly putting the blame on you.

“Excuse me? My fault?” You were baffled.

“If we had just got the cross back in Washington like the plan, we wouldn’t have needed to be here!” He spat, with loose strands of hair falling onto his forehead.

“I told you we didn’t need the cross. We already full well knew that it’s in Scotland.” You stood up for yourself.

“Nadine told me we should’ve stolen that cross way before it had even made its way into the Museum in Washington. I should’ve listened to her!” Rafe admitted.

“And I said there are cleaner ways of doing things. Do you want every goddamn person knowing what you’re after?” You retorted. As the two of you were bickering, the lock down was lifted and with a search of every guest, you were allowed to leave. The Rolls Royce’s and Bentley’s were already waiting out the front and the rich clambered into their cars to avoid all the gunfire going on.


	9. Chapter 9

The car ride back was silent. Rafe wouldn’t even look at you, let alone speak to you but you let him be. You knew how his moods could change. Back at the hotel, you and Rafe went into his room. He took off his tuxedo jacket and hung it up in the cupboard and you slipped off your heels. It was common for the both of you to come into each other’s rooms. You weren’t exactly sure what you wanted to say but you hated the awkward silence. You did feel somewhat guilty for letting the cross get away for the second time.

But before you managed to speak, Rafe received a message on his phone. After taking a look, an even angrier look appeared on his face. Making you wince, Rafe slammed his fists down on the wooden desk and hung his head in anger. “Fuck!”

You jumped from his outburst, even though you were somewhat used to them now.

You approached him with caution, placing a calming hand on his back.

“What is it?”

“Nathan and Sam ‘fucking’ Drake.”

“Who?” Your forehead screwed together in confusion. Without another word, Rafe walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. You could hear the smash of a glass from the bathroom and knew he probably broke something on purpose.

Slowly opening the bathroom door, you peeped in and saw Rafe standing there with blood dripping down his arm and onto his white shirt. Broken glass was strewn over the sink. You hurried over to him and elevated his arm. You then grabbed one of the fluffy white hand towels and wrapped it round his hand to stop the bleeding. The cut wasn’t so deep so the amount of blood was surprising. With your other free hand, you leaned towards the shower and switched it on.

Rafe pulled his hand away. “I’m fine.” He said coldly.

Part of you wanted to leave him there bleeding but the greater part of you cared too much. You pulled it back towards you and looked at him sternly. “Don’t move.” You instructed. You both stood there for several minutes, waiting for the hand to stop bleeding.

Rafe softened and relaxed. Little did you know, your touch was actually comforting to him. Feeling your soft skin against his, made him feel something. He didn’t know what but he stopped moving and gazed at you with sadness.

He didn’t know what had come over him but he had a sudden urge you kiss you. Still focusing on his wound, Rafe leaned in and planted a kiss on your lips. You moved back from the unexpected gesture. “Rafe…”

The two of you looked intently at each other, every now and then glancing at the other ones lips. With one hard motion, you crashed your lips into his and pushed him against the bathroom door. Forgetting about everything that happened that evening, Rafe wrapped his hands around your body, gripping your flesh heavily. Everything was so urgent that you undressed yourselves. Not breaking the kiss, your naked bodies moved into the steaming shower. Water skimmed over your tangled bodies. Rafe grabbed the sides of your face and pulled you closer for more. The touch and movement of his tongue made you melt into his body. His manly hands wrapped around your slim waist and down over your curvy hips.

Your hands ran through his hair and each time Rafe kissed a little deeper you gripped his hair a little harder. Seeing you in the shower like this drove him crazy. He moved your body against the marble wall in the shower, letting you yelp from the coldness against your back. He lifted one of your legs up and you rested it over his arm. He fingers glided from your cheek, down over your breasts and in between your thighs. He roughly entered his fingers into you, making you cry out in pleasure. He rubbed your clit and pulled his fingers in and out of you.

“Shit! Rafe!” You couldn’t contain the pleasure escaping from your mouth. “That feels so good,” You murmured through the kisses.

Rafe was in heaven at how warm your inside felt. His erection was pressed against your leg. Rafe wasn’t the tallest of  men but he definitely made up for in endowment. Your arms clung onto his neck for extra support as you could feel your knees going weak. Your panicked bodies were in unison. Rafe pulled his fingers out of you and you took the advantage to kneel on the shower floor. You took hold Rafe’s long erect cock in your hand and enveloped your mouth over it. He pushed himself harder into your mouth, making your saliva increase. He looked down into your eyes. “Don’t stop, Y/N.” He demanded.

You immersed yourself onto his cock, going back and forth. Rafe threw his head back with his eyes closed, wanting more. Your head bobbed with the movements and Rafe’s hands took hold of your hair. “Holy shit.” Without waiting anymore, he swiftly pulled you up and turned you around so your back was facing him. There was no time to exchange compliments and instead, Rafe bent you down 90 degrees. You rested the palms of your hands on the wet marble wall in front of you for support as Rafe entered you from behind without any warning. “Rafe!” You screamed with a muffle into your own arm, as his cock slipped into you.

Each thrust he did, made a sound of your ass and his pelvis slapping together. Your legs were weak but you did your best to hold yourself up. He placed his two hands on your hips for more momentum as he pushed himself harder and harder into you, not caring if you were in pain. The sex was rough. Very rough.

Wanting a change of pace, Rafe pulled out, turned you back around and lifted you up so you were straddling him. He backed your bodies back against the shower glass, turning off the shower in the process, as you kissed his jawline, neck and collarbones. Struggling from holding your body up on his, he quickly held his shaft in his hand and brought it up towards your wet opening. Rafe inserted it without hesitation and kissed you passionately to muffle the loud noises you were making. You gripped onto his muscular shoulders from the motion of his penis hitting into you.

He pounded in and out of you making your boobs bounce up and down against his chest. He took your arms and pressed them back against the glass, either side of your head. “Oh god…. I’m so close,” she cried.

He slammed into you with all he had. “Almost there…” he breathed, almost gasping for air. With one more pound, you felt his seeds enter you. “Fuck…” he called out with a grunt. He stayed inside you for a short while until you stopped twitching from the climax. He lifted you off of him. He grabbed two towels and passed one to you.

Drying himself off, Rafe saw you turning to leave the bathroom and took hold of your wrist to stop you going any further.

“Hey…sleep here tonight,” He offered.

“I think it’s best if I go back to my room.” You curtly nodded. “We leave early in the morning for Scotland and I have things to prepare.” You left, leaving Rafe dumbfounded at the rejection.


	10. Chapter 10

Italy to Scotland wasn’t a long plane ride but the weather change couldn’t have been more dramatic. From the heat and sun to cold and snowy. The air was bitter and the icy wind didn’t help. You zipped up your down jacket. Your body was still sore from the night before but you pushed through the stiffness.

You unloaded your bag from back of the 4x4 along with your laptop and briefcase full of manuscripts and research papers. It was freezing. Your fingertips were numb and the snow falling wasn’t helping with the visibility of things.

“Rafe, over here!” Nadine called about 80 meters away up near the trailers. Without a word, Rafe strolled over to Nadine. That was your cue to set up your stuff in one of the trailers and begin pinpointing what they were missing. You also looked over the blueprints and layouts of the Saint Dismas Cathedral _. This place seems too simple for Avery to have kept his treasure here._ From looking longer and in more detail at the layout of the cathedral, it appeared that there was a whole area undiscovered under the main ruin. You rushed out of your trailer and went looking for your boss. You wore your thick jacket, dark jeans and your tan timberland boots.

“Where’s Rafe?” You asked one of the Shoreline men.

“Who?” He replied, not even taking a minute to look your way.

You never liked the Shoreline men. They were rude and uncouth. “Mr. Adler. Where is he?” You asked, annoyed at his stupidity.

The mercenary looked up and replied, “Follow that path down into the tomb with the wooden door.”

You ran off, calling ‘thank you’ back to the man, and followed his directions. The way in to the cathedral was slippery and dark. You didn’t think it were possible for it to be colder inside than it was outside. You shuffled through the narrow and intertwining walkways where you reached the large heavy wooden door. You could hear two voices from the other side. _Rafe and Nadine_.

“Rafe, just let Y/N go. She’s useless to us.” Nadine instructed with her strong Afrikaans accent.

Rafe seemed lost for words. With that, you pushed the heavy wooden door open with force. They both looked pissed at your sudden entry.

“Speak of the devil…” Nadine spat under her breath.

You chose to ignore her comment. “Rafe, from looking at the blueprints, even though they were old and a little torn, there seems to be a whole annexed area underneath the cathedral.”

Nadine laughed in an arrogant manner. “It seems you’re too late. My men already found it.” She straightened up as if in competition with you.

You looked to Rafe for confirmation. “It’s true. Although, there didn’t seem to be much left after your men finished ‘finding it’, Nadine.”

“You know you don’t have to destroy all of these places right?” You sarcastically commented.

“Yes my men have been a bit liberal with the dynamite but at least they are doing their job, that’s more than I can say for you, Y/N.” She hissed back.

“Nadine, can you give us a minute?” Rafe asked.

Nadine glared at you and slowly left a kiss on Rafe’s cheek, hoping to get a rise out of you. You narrowed your eyes at her as she sauntered out of the room, closing the door behind her with a slam.

Rafe turned to you. “Next time knock, Y/N.”

“So, you’re just going to stand there and let Nadine talk shit about me?” You walked up to him.

“What she does or says doesn’t concern you. Maybe she’s right, though, you really need to step up your game, Y/N.”

“I wish you’d let me! This is the first time you’ve even brought me here to the cathedral. Yet, I hear from Shoreline that they’ve been here months searching. Also, we don’t need to blow up everything to find what we are looking for! I want to do my job, of course, but I need you to let me do it!” You pleaded. “I can’t just be shut out of everything all the time but then later it’s always me who gets reprimanded.”

Rafe ignored you completely. He walked over to the door and held it open for you to leave. “Get back to work.”

For a second, you stood there shocked with your mouth open by how unreasonable and dismissive he was being. You pushed past him and marched back outside to your trailer. _How can he treat me like this especially after last night?_


	11. Chapter 11

Rafe felt bad at how he handled things but sometimes his pride got the better of him.

He slammed his fists down on the stone tomb and flung all of the manuscripts onto the floor with anger. “Shit!” He shouted. He wanted this treasure so badly that it was taking a toll on his health. Taking a deep breath and composing himself, he himself got back to work.

The following few hours seemed uneventful and went by slowly until, a few miles away from the main site, there was the sound of loud gunfire and explosions. You didn’t think anything of it as you knew that’s the way they worked but when you heard commotion outside your trailer, you knew something was wrong. Opening the trailer door and peering outside you saw Shoreline men rushing around with heavy duty weapons and shouting things such us, “kill those bastards!” and “Get as many grenades as you can!”

Before you could do anything, Rafe ran up to you. “Get back inside! Now!” He commanded. He pushed you inside the trailer, himself in tow.

“What’s going on?” You panicked.

Rafe grabbed your shoulders. “Listen to me. I need you to pack your things.” Rafe rushed.

You didn’t move straight away because his request was absurd. “Why? Where are we going?”

“Just do it!” He shouted. His urgency made you flinch and so, as quickly as possible you threw your papers into your briefcase and Rafe grabbed your luggage bag and led you outside into the black Range Rover. He got in the driver’s seat and you climbed into the other side.

Catching your breath, you finally asked gritting your teeth, “Rafe, what’s going on?” You looked back at the smoke and chaos.

Busy driving you both, down the mountain and back towards the city of Glasgow, Rafe didn’t say a word. You rested your head back against the headrest and closed your eyes, trying to ignore the bumpy ride.

An hour and a half later, the Range Rover came to a stop. The sound of the car door slamming woke you up. You sleepily looked around outside the window to see you had pulled up outside a hotel in the center of Glasgow. Suddenly, the passenger door opened to reveal Rafe holding your bags. “Get out. We’ll be staying here tonight.”

You slid out of the car and onto the pavement. _At least it’s not snowing here_ you thought as you looked up and the cold bleak sky. The hotel porter took the bags off Rafe ushering you inside to the warmth.

The receptionist showed you both up to your room. The hotel room had two twin beds, making it clear that night you would be sharing a room with Rafe.

“There are drinks in the mini bar and there’s 24hr room service. Would you like anything else?” The receptionist kindly asked. Rafe was in the middle of a phone call so just dismissed her by waving his hand in the air. Knowing how rude this was, you answered instead, “We are fine, thank you. That will be all.”

She nodded and bided you farewell, leaving you both alone.

While Rafe was finishing off his heated conversation on the phone, you sat on the bed and pulled off your boots and shook off your jacket. _That feels better._

“Okay, keep me informed.” Rafe hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed.

“ _Now_ do you want to tell me why we are here?” You exasperated.

“Forget it, okay?” He sat down next you to on the bed.

“See! That’s exactly what I’m talking about. How can I do my job if you won’t even tell me what the problem is?”

Rafe sighed in defeat. “It’s the Drake brothers. They found the next clue to the location of Avery’s treasure.”

You tried to reason with him but sometimes you knew there isn’t a point in trying. “What about Nadine and Shoreline?”

“A lot of Nadine’s men were killed. A lot. Luckily, Nadine, too, knows the treasure is in Kings Bay.”

“Wait. Madagascar?”

Rafe nodded and grunted to confirm.

“Then let’s get a plane tonight. We can take the jet.” You stood up, preparing to leave as soon as possible. “We will get there before them.”

“No, Y/N.” He sternly said. “We need to lay low, at least for tonight. Nadine needs to get her men together. Nathan…he’s…unpredictable to say the least. We will leave first thing in the morning.”

“This Nathan Drake guy, how do you know him?” You curiously asked.

“We met in Panama some years back.”

“And how much does he know about Avery?”

“Enough to be ahead of us in knowing where to look.”

“Then what are we still doing in Scotland?” The two of you could never agree on anything. Whenever he wanted to continue looking, you suggested that sometimes it’s best to take a break and return another time with a fresh outlook on things. And when he needed to slow down a bit, you thought he was wasting valuable time. Sure, you weren’t the easiest person to work with but neither was he and at least you didn’t have a short temper like him. Well, sometimes you did. “We need to get moving before they get there before us. We are wasting time. And if we leave it to Nadine, they’ll be nothing left but rubble to analyze.”

“Look, I say when we move and when we wait. This is why I never bring you out with us.” He snapped with a sour tone in his voice. _Ouch. His words stung._

You scoffed, shaking your head slowly, “You’re unbelievable, Rafe.”

Those moments you always knew it was best to remove yourself from his presence before you said something you regretted. You never liked how Rafe would always change your mood. Out on the balcony, you admired the gorgeous city of Glasgow. You rested your arms against the railing and took in the cold fresh air. Your long brown hair blew softly in the wind. After a minute or two, the balcony door slid open and Rafe stepped out. He walked over to you and placed his masculine hand on the small of your back.

You closed your eyes from his touch but chose not to look at him, almost facing the other direction. His words had upset you but feeling his touch always made you weak and you hated it.

Your relationship with Rafe was complicated. Sure, you were his assistant but you thought of him more than a boss. In some strange ‘Rafe way’, he was your friend. You spend more time with Rafe than anyone else you knew, even your family and it was sure to say your love for him wasn’t just platonic. Your friends didn’t understand why you stayed working for the man but you knew they wouldn’t get it. Without Avery, and Rafe, you had nothing. Just some fancy degree from a good university. _At least he had money to fall back on._

“Y/N, it’s just I have experience with this stuff and I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.” Rafe leaned closer to you, letting you feel his breath against your neck.

You took a deep breath and turned to face him. “Isn’t that my choice whether I can handle it or not?”

Rafe let out a small chuckle in defeat. “You’re stubborn you know that?”

Giving him a slight smile you place your hand on his cheek, feeling his strong jaw and short stubble. “Not as stubborn as you.” Before getting too caught up in the moment you removed your hand. “We should order some room service and get an early night.”

Heading back inside, you picked up the room telephone and dialed for room service. “Hello, can we have a chicken salad, a roasted vegetable Panini, sweet potato fries, new potatoes and the grilled salmon, please.” You hung up the phone and jumped in the shower.

Rafe, shirtless in just a pair of grey sweatpants, propped up his pillows and laid on the bed flicking through channels on the TV.

After a shower, you put on your Calvin Klein sports bra and sweat pants. As you dried your hair with the towel in the bedroom, Rafe couldn’t help but admire your toned tan stomach and the outline of your breasts.

“Hey, keep your eyes on the TV.” You joked. Just as you were tempted to go and join Rafe, there was a knock on the door. _That must be the food._

The waiter came in and set up the food on a table by the bed. You gave him a £10 tip and saw him out the door. Both of you tucked into the dinner whilst a movie was on, but being so hungry you didn’t even glance at the movie once as you were too busy scoffing your face with carbs. After you had both finished, the two of you laid on one of the beds next to each other and relaxed for the next hour. “Can you believe they still make crap like this?” You laughed talking to Rafe but when you didn’t get an answer you looked at him. His mouth was gaped open slightly and eyes shut. His steady breaths let you know he was knocked out. Already being late, you switched off the television also snuggled down into bed. Without thinking you moved closer to Rafe and wrapped your arm around his bare torso. _If only it could always be like this._

A chill swept across your bare arms, causing you to stir. You squinted at the light shining through the balcony curtain, which wasn’t closed properly. You glanced at the alarm clock by the side of the bed. _2:43am?_ You groaned and lay on your back trying to fall back asleep. However, once you realized Rafe’s body wasn’t next to you, you lifted your head and looked at the other bed. It hadn’t even been slept in. Your ears suddenly pricked up after you heard movement outside on the balcony. The door was slightly ajar making the sounds clearer. _Is that crying_ _?_ You pushed yourself out of the bed, with wrapped the blanket around you. Stepping outside you spotted Rafe on seat outside, hunched over, gripping his head as if he was in pain. The sobbing sounded like he was having trouble breathing.

Your eyes widened in concern once you saw the distress he was in. “Rafe!” You rushed over to him and held him closely. “Rafe, I’m here!” His heart was racing. You could feel it against your chest. After a second or two you felt his arms return the hold. He held onto you as if his body depended on it.

You hushed him softly, reassuring him. “It’s okay.” You comforted him by running your hand through his hair and down his neck.

“What am I going to do, Y/N?” he asked you, as if pleading.

You pulled him back, looking him in the eyes. His face searched yours for answers. You knew for sure he was talking about the treasure, but in realising you didn’t know what to say, you pulled him closer and wrapped the blanket around his strong shoulders. He was ice cold. God knows how long he had been out there.

“Rafe, come on, we should get back into the warm. You’re freezing.” You held his hand and pulled him back into the hotel room.

The moonlight was still shining through the large windows, making it not necessary to turn on a light of any kind.

“I’m sorry.” Rafe suddenly confessed. You turned around so your bodies were no more than a few inches apart. “I’m sorry for everything.”

Knowing it not to be necessary, you hung your head and spoke, “You don’t-“

“No, let me finish. I’m sorry for shutting you out of the search but still expecting you to give me results. I’m sorry for the way I treat you.” You lifted your head up to meet his eyes. His eyes showed sincerity. He reached out and placed his hand on your cheek and stroked your soft skin. He adored the way your skin felt against his hand. Your expression fell and a sad look appeared on your face.

Rafe gently cupped your face in his. He didn't know what had come over him but he knew he didn't want to lose this moment with you. However, before he had the chance to act on his feelings, you moved forward slowly and met your lips with his. You knew how emotionally unstable he was but in that moment you couldn’t resist him. Your eyes closed from the touch of his lips. The blanket, which was around his shoulders, fell to the ground as he ran his hand down your back.  His touch was different to the other night in the bathroom.

You deepened the kiss between the two of you, signally to Rafe to continue. He laid your body down onto the bed and climbed on top of you, kissing you tenderly. Although this wasn’t your first time with Rafe, you felt nervous. As you both lay there kissing, Rafe reached up and delicately pulled your sports bra over your head, revealing your soft breasts and bare stomach. He traced your neck, chest and down to your nipples with kisses. Rafe then leaned in and cradled your neck in his hand and met your lips with his. His hand swept gently across your cheek, down your neck and stopped at your stomach. You sunk down into the duvet covers from Rafe’s body on top yours.

He cupped your breast in his hand and gently kneaded it as you let out a soft moan. You reached your hands down and did your best to pull his sweatpants down his thighs, along with his boxers. This time, there wasn’t time for foreplay. You needed each other. Rafe urgently pulled down your pants and underwear, throwing them to the floor. He spent a second admiring your naked body.

He lowered himself slowly pushed into you and you took in a deep breath from him being in you. “Rafe…” You whispered against his neck. Rafe’s eyes were fixated on you. Each movement in and out of you was with care. That night he wanted to give you what you deserved. _Love._

He held you tightly, not wanting to let you go. You dug your nails into his back to help ease the pain he was giving you. Rafe started of with a slow, tender pace but soon enough the thrusts quickened making you call out his name over and over again. You lifted your hips up slightly to change the feeling of him in you. He lifted himself up so he could see your body in all its glory and held firmly on your hips. However, tonight you wanted to be the one who did the work. You pushed yourself up off the bed and motioned Rafe to lie back on duvet as you straddled his body. This was perfect for him because now he could see all of you. Every inch, every curve.

You moved your hips back and forth with Rafe inside you. You leaned back and rested your hands back onto his knees, showcasing your breasts bouncing up and down as you gave yourself to him. The two of you spent the rest of the night together, making love.


	12. Chapter 12

You sat on the private jet, jotting down notes on Kings Bay. “So, I remember reading a while ago that there are twelve towers. However, from looking at the pirate sigil, it appears that there are only two towers which correspond to the same pirate sigil.” You kept your head down, working.

Rafe, who was sitting across from you, was texting on his phone. “Nadine and Shoreline are meeting us there.” Rafe stated. “I will arrange Shoreline to cover all of those twelve towers.

You finished off the sentence you were writing and stretched your neck as you took off your glasses, placing them on the table in front of you. You watched the man opposite you who was too busy to notice. The two of you still hadn’t talked about that night or the night in the bathroom _or_ the few nights before that.

Collecting your courage together, you spoke. “Rafe…do you think we should talk about last night?”

Your words caught his attention. He looked at you with a hostile expression. “About what?”

“About the fact that you had an actual panic attack!”

“There’s nothing to say.” He bluntly said, ignoring the facts.

You frowned from the hostility. “Come on. You’re just going to act like it never even happened?” you blurted out. After the long silence you realized he wasn't going to answer. “Then what about this thing between _us_?”

Rafe leaned forward and sternly pointed his finger on the table. “Listen here. There is no ‘us’. You’re my assistant, that’s all. Keep focused on what we are here to do, Y/N. And that’s finding this goddamn treasure.” Rafe went back to working on his phone.

A tear formed in your eye. You cared about him, more than you knew you should but it was true. You ate together, you worked together, you even slept together. You blinked the tear away, knowing you were stronger than that and composed yourself trying to forget that last night was special.

You decided to check your email, in hope for a distraction. You pulled out your Mac Book and place it on the table in front of you. _Shit. Fourteen new emails. I guess I’ve been preoccupied._ One by one, you read and replied to them. Most of them were mundane work emails. However, there were two emails that stood out to you. One from your parents and one from an old university friend you knew from Princeton. You first opened the one from your parents.

_Dear Y/N_

_How are you and how is everything? It’s been a long time since we have heard from you. We were thinking of coming to New York for the day next week. Your sister is home from university for a few days and she would love to see you. Let us know if you’re available._

_We are good here. Your father is busy trying to fix up the garage to turn it into a gym. (Even though we both know he won’t be using it)._

_How is work? We miss you a lot. Please write more often. We love you so much._

_Love Mom and Dad xxx_

You closed your eyes, thinking about how much you missed them too. You began typing, replying to their email. You mentioned that you weren’t in New York at the moment and weren’t sure when you’d be back but you didn’t say anything else about your job. _You_ weren’t even sure how you felt about it recently. All you knew is that, Avery’s treasure use to be all you dreamed about and sometimes it made you so excited you could barely sleep. But now, it was just your job. You had no love for it anymore.

Interested in what your friend had written, you closed the email from your parents and opened the one with a subject of: _Hidden treasure in New Mexico._ Curious, you began reading through the long email. It was from your friend, Juan Carlos Rodriquez. The two of you had briefly dated at university but now, he was just a friend. His email stated that there had been recent news of a millionaire named Forrest Fenn, who had hidden a chest full of treasure worth millions in the Rocky Mountains. _I know you work at JF Auction House but in case you wanted some excitement and thrill, I’d love it if you could join me. We'd have to move quickly because there's already a ton of people searching._ the email wrote.

You glanced up towards Rafe, who was still busy on his phone to notice you. You read Juan’s email again, carefully. _Maybe it was time I abandoned Avery’s treasure and this thing, whatever it is, with Rafe._

“Please, fasten your seat belts as we begin our descent into Madagascar Ivato International Airport.” The pilot’s voice filled the cabin. You closed your laptop and did as the pilot said. Without wanting to make eye contact with Rafe, you rested your head back and pretended the sleep the remaining 20 minutes of the flight.

As soon as your feet hit the tarmac you were already sweating. Although you opted for khaki green shorts and a loose white tee, you were still too hot.

Orca and Nadine met you and Rafe in a large stone building located in an old Madagascan city on the coast. The city was rustic and vibrant with color. Locals wandered the streets and market stalls were selling souvenirs and fresh fruit. You set up your work on one of the desks provided whilst Shoreline, Nadine and Rafe planned their next move.

“I want at least 20 men at each one tower and if Nathan and Samuel Drake show up, don’t hesitate to kill them.” Nadine instructed in a cold stern voice. You listened to her harsh directions and then your mind traveled back to the job offer from your friend and how appealing it sounded.

“Y/N, you will stay here and wait for my word about what we do next.”

You nodded at Rafe in agreement. Rafe left, along with Orca and Nadine. The afternoon was slow. You felt sleepy from the heat and also the constant traveling. This was your fourth country in the past few weeks. The lack of sleep was beginning to take its toll on you. Hours past and there was still no sign or word from Rafe. You chose to call him to see what was happening.

“Y/N, we are on our way back. I need the courtyard cleared.” Rafe demanded through the phone.

You hung up and hurried out into the small enclosed courtyard. You cleared it of any people and then hurried outside to meet Rafe’s jeep along with Nadine and a man in tow. You didn’t have a clear vision of the man though due to his head covered with a bag. Shoreline dragged the man down from out of the jeep. You were definitely confused by who he was and why it seemed like they kidnapped him.  They threw him into the courtyard, out of sight from the locals. One of Shoreline tied him to a chair.

“I have word that Nathan is up by the market next to the clock tower. My men are already up there. Let’s go!” Nadine loudly called to Rafe, who was about to deal with the stranger in the courtyard.

“Excellent idea, Y/N, about hacking their phones, even if it did cost top dollar. But now, at least we know where to head to next. ‘Pro Deus quod licentia’.” Rafe praised you.

“Find out what else he knows! And don’t let him out of your sight!” Rafe shouted to the mercenaries, referring to the man with his head covered.

After all of the commotion and noise, it was just you, the stranger and the two goons.


	13. Chapter 13

You stood there, looking at the man tied to chair. Shoreline guarded the door. As they began talking between themselves, you took the liberty of asking this man a few questions yourself. Grabbing the handgun from the ground, which must’ve been the stranger’s, you slowly approached him. He wore a brown t-shirt with a light denim blue cut-off shirt. You then reached for the black cloth bag and yanked it off his head.

Your eyes widened at the sight of his face. “You…”

His hair was messy and his skin was covered with sweat and dirt. His face was definitely the last person’s you were expecting to see.

“So, if Nathan is by the clock tower, you must be Samuel.” You muttered between your lips.

He gave you a cocky smile and let out a small chuckle. “I prefer to go by Sam.”

“That night in Italy… you were there for Saint Dismas’ cross…” You figured out. You narrowed your eyes at him and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him slightly towards you. “Tell me what you know about Avery and Libertalia.” You demanded.

“Or what? You’ll tell Rafe?” Sam confidently questioned. “I’d love to tell him about our little ‘soirée’ in Italy. I’m sure he’d be happy to hear that his assistant has been sleeping with other side. You _are_ his assistant right?”

You gritted your teeth at his arrogance. “You wouldn’t. You and I sleeping together was just a drunken night! It was a mistake!” You said a little too loudly.

Sam flashed you a charming grin. He whispered so just the two of you could hear, “Tell you what, if you untie me and let me go, Rafe never has to find out.”

You were pissed at yourself for somewhat ‘sleeping with the enemy’, but what angered you more was his proposition. If Rafe ever found out about the two of you, you weren’t sure what he’d do. You pondered his proposal and nodded your head in defeat. “Fine.” You spat in a hushed voice. “I’ll untie you, but you’re on your own getting out of here.”

You warily glanced at the Shoreline guards to make sure they weren’t looking your way and then you nervously undid the rope that was tying his hands together behind his back. Suddenly with one quick motion Sam, now with his hands free, pushed you over onto the hard stone making you hit your head in the process, knocking you out, and ran for the door. He raced through the building and out of the front door the other side. “Get him!” Shoreline shouted.

Semi-conscious, you lay there stunned on the rough floor. You could half hear what was happening in the background. The sounds of shouting and shooting rang through your ears. “He’s on a bike! Faster!” Gruff voices shouted.

You rolled over onto back and lifted a hand up to the pain on your head. You pushed yourself up off the ground and traipsed into the toilet. Upon looking in the mirror you noticed your forehead was badly cut with blood dripping down onto your cheek and t-shirt. Trying your best to clean yourself up, you washed your face gently and patted it dry with the hand towel. _Regardless, Rafe isn’t going to be happy with me._

It was evening when Rafe stormed in to see you sitting by your desk with your head in your hands. You couldn’t stop thinking what a stupid decision you had made, along with all the other stupid decisions. “Y/N! What happened?”

Startled by his presence, you stuttered, “Umm… err… Sam, he…somehow untied himself and escaped,” you lied, hoping Rafe wouldn’t suspect anything.

“Are you ok?” He lifted your head up slightly after noticing the gash in it.

‘I’m fine,” you pulled away and changed the subject. “I’ve been looking at this map. The one we got from Sully’s hacked phone. I’ve managed to solve the cipher find the location of Libertalia, a legendary pirate colony and the safe haven of up to thousands of pirates. They shared property and resources, and all of their wealth was kept in one common treasury building. "’Pro Deus Quod Licentia’ was the Pirates of Libertalia Motto!”

Rafe stood behind you at your desk and looked closer at the map. “So, where is it?”

“It's on an island northeast of King's Bay.”

Rafe whipped out his phone and called Nadine. “Nadine, get the boats ready.”

“Get your stuff. You’re coming with us. We leave at 11am sharp.”

“It’ll take us at least 3 hours to get up there. Aren’t you worried about Nathan and Samuel getting there before us?”

“Oh, they won’t. Our boats are much faster and stronger. They aren’t going to stand a chance.” Rafe kissed you on the head and left the room, leaving you to collect your thoughts. _He wants nothing with me yet he still acts like he cares?_


	14. Chapter 14

It was the next morning; the sun was out, already making it above 30 degrees. Rafe hadn’t said two words to you at all that morning except from a ‘hi’. Something was definitely on his mind, you could tell. You considered calling him out on it.

You cautiously scooted over to him as he cleaned a handgun. “Hey…”

He didn’t bother acknowledging you.

“Look, Rafe… Is something wrong?” You began.

He coldly looked at you, making it difficult for you to read him. “Here, take this. You might need it.” He passed you the gun that was in his hand. You had never used a gun before and didn’t count on trying. After all, that’s what Shoreline was for.

The black rib boats made their way up towards the islands in the northeast. However, the further north you made it, the stormier and darker the sky looked. Rain began to pour down in buckets. Once you had reached the main island, view of the mysterious Turtle Head came into sight. It was beautiful. It looked almost too beautiful to be real. The sharp mountains were covered in tropical trees and a mist, making the island look even more mystical. You thought you were going to die purely from the high humidity alone.

“Sir,” The Shoreline boat driver called to Rafe, bringing you out of your own thoughts. “Shoreline is already there, setting up camps around the island. Orca told me a Shoreline ship rammed and destroyed the Drake boat.” Rafe turned towards you and gave you a smug look whilst loading his own weapon with bullets. He secured his sidearm in the back of his belt.

Your boat pulled up alongside an old wooden dock _._ You clambered out of the boat with your gun strapped to your side. _Surely this can’t end well._

Nadine, Orca and Knot were waiting by the dock, ready to lead you and Rafe up towards Libertalia. The four of them marched on with purpose, where as you trailed behind trying your best to keep up. You came to the end of a winding path which was canopied with overhanging trees and vines. As Nadine stood to the side, that’s when you saw the most magnificent sight you had ever seen. _Libertalia_ , you whispered to yourself as if wanting to savor that word.

It was like nothing you had ever seen. Old wide streets wrapped around the ancient brick and wooden buildings. Windows had been broken and there weren’t many doors left on their hinges. You could picture the days when families and pirates roamed the streets. No one else seemed more amazed by it than you. For you, this was everything. Shoreline looked at you as if you were crazy and Rafe, well Rafe was still focused on finding ‘his’ treasure.

“This way,” Orca directed, leading you and Rafe towards a setup of weapons and trunks. Nadine left to oversee things and make sure the search ran smoothly.

You plopped your down on one of the weapon crates nearby and chugged down some water.

“Don’t rest too long. We’ve still got that treasure to find.” Rafe impatiently paced back and forth.

You rolled your eyes. “Just give it a rest for one minute, will you?” You were beginning to sound pissed off.

Being just the two of you, Rafe sat down next to you on the crate. You passed him the water and he, too, threw it back.

“So, when were you going to tell me?” Rafe suddenly questioned, still not looking at you. Your eyes widened.

“Tell you… about what?” You were dumbfounded. _Oh crap does he know about me letting Sam go? Or perhaps my night with Sam?_ Questions spun through your head. _Or was it the recent job offer?_ You knew it must’ve been that.

You sighed heavily. “I was going to tell you but I wasn’t sure I was even going to take the job. I mean it’d be in New Mexico.”

“What?” Rafe looked confused.

“The job offer from Juan…” You too started to look confused. “Wasn’t that what you were talking about…?”

Rafe narrowed his eyes but before he had the chance to respond, Orca shouted, “Nathan Drake is here!”

Rafe, Orca, Knot and you rushed around the deserted building to the cliff edge only to see Sam standing there with a gun to Nadine’s head along with a man you presumed to be Samuel’s brother, Nathan.

Rafe and Shoreline stood there pointing their guns towards Sam. You also had automatically reached for your gun but kept it in its holster.

Nathan tried to reason with everyone, “whoa whoa whoa. Everyone just calm down, okay?”

“Well this is interesting…Nate, Samuel.” Rafe greeted.

“Put your guns down!” Sam shouted whilst pushing it harder into Nadine head. “All of you!”

“No.” Rafe refused calmly.

“Rafe, please. He’s on edge.” Nadine begged.

“Don’t worry about him, Nadine. These guys don’t kill anyone in cold blood. It’s just not their style.” Rafe said with ease. Somehow, you didn’t believe that at all. After all, dozens of Shoreline had already been killed in Scotland and in Kings Bay.

“You willing to bet her life on that?” Sam questioned.

You started to feel nervous as no-one was backing down.

“Go ahead then. Shoot her.” Rafe urged.

You decided to give it a try,  “Rafe, maybe you should-“ You trailed off.

It was clear Sam and Rafe weren’t going to give up.

Rafe began walking forward slowly. “Not another step!” Sam shouted.

“You mean…” Rafe took another step forward, “like this?”

“I warned you.” Sam pulled the trigger. However, Nathan pushed him away just in time, sparing Nadine’s life. Nadine picked up the gun that landed on the floor and walked past Rafe and yourself. She looked betrayed at Rafe’s harsh actions.

Rafe laughed it off and advanced towards Samuel. “I guess you knew this moment was coming, huh?” Rafe lifted his gun and forcefully smacked him in the face with it, causing Sam to fall to the ground, clutching his nose.

“Rafe…” You pleaded, not wanting any more violence.

“Ahh yes, Y/N you know Samuel Drake quite well, right? I guess I don’t need to introduce you seeing as you both got well acquainted back in Italy.”

 _He knows._ “How did you…?”

Rafe grabbed your upper arm and pulled you forward so you were now in between himself and Samuel, who was still on the floor wiping his nose from the blood.

“The two guards from the courtyard told me about yours and Samuel’s conversation you had yesterday.” Your mind flashbacked to what he was talking about.

_“That night in Italy… you were there for Saint Dismas’ cross…”_

_“Or what? You’ll tell Rafe? I’d love to tell him about our little ‘soirée’ in Italy. I’m sure he’d be happy to hear that his assistant has been sleeping with other side. You are his assistant right?”_

_“You wouldn’t. You and I sleeping together was just a drunken night! It was a mistake!”_

Rafe kicked his foot into Sam’s face making him cry out in pain.

“Rafe, Stop!” You cried from seeing the distressing sight. “That night meant nothing. I swear!” You bent down to check on Sam.

“I’ve heard enough. Nadine, Orca, Knot deal with Samuel and Nate.” What happened to them after that was a mystery to you. Rafe strolled off back to the camp set up approximately 100 meters away.  You hurried after him, but he ignored you.

“Rafe, just wait!” You ran behind him. “I said, wait!” You reached for his hand and spun him round to face you. “Please, just listen to me.”

You could’ve sworn you saw sadness in his eyes. He clenched his knuckles and shook his head slowly.

“It was just one night. I didn’t even know his name! It just happened one time!” You explained with a raised voice.

“Go home, Y/N. You’re done here.” Rafe dismissed.

“Excuse me?” You asked, bewildered.

“You heard me. You’re done.” Rafe walked away and started sorting out weapons from the crates.

“No.” You stood your ground and refused.

“I’m not discussing it, Y/N.” The tension between you could’ve been cut with a knife.

“After everything I’ve done for you, for the treasure!” You exclaimed.

“I can’t trust you. Not after this.” He somberly said.

“Then why bring me all the way here, Rafe? Huh?” You asked him, expecting an answer. “Answer me, dammit!” You demanded.

Rafe opened his mouth to say something but a scared look appeared in his eyes. “This conversation is over.” He said instead.

You didn’t know if what you were going to say would help but you needed to try. “I love you, Rafe and I don’t want to see you dead.” You confessed as a tear slid down your cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic guys! Hope you like it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
